Sparring Match
by Dawn Felix
Summary: A quick one-shot story, nothing too special just a little friendly sparring match between Malia and her old teacher Cid.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the races that would appear in this story, I only use them for my story, but, I do own Malia and the other fan-characters that will appear here.

"..." - **_character's Speech_**

* * *

Today was a bright and sunny day on planet Gaia the supreme headquarters of the Gaia Empire and is the home-planet of several races such as the Rito, the Burmecian, the Clavat, the Pandaren, the Goron, the Selkie, the Dwarf, the Gnome, the Lilties, the Zora, the Tauren, and the Trolls. The planet its larger than Earth and the planet has a gravity of 1.375G, and this intense gravity gives the native races of the planet their natural physical resiliency and power. The sun's radiant rays of light were shining upon Cornelia City a totalitarian police state city which it is the capital city and power base of the Gaia Empire and the largest city on Gaia with a population of 19.49 million. The city is a large circular city divided up into nine sectors: Sectors 1 through 8 refer to the eight districts of the city, with Sector 0 being the central district which holds the main headquarters of the Gaia Empire where the Empress of the Gia Empire herself rules the city from the top floor. The entire city is encompassed by a large barrier wall, which serves to protect its inhabitants and assets from outside threats, but also to limit the population and each sector has a check-points that separate each sector.

The city of Cornelia is full of crowds of people of different races mostly Burmecian, Clavat, Selkie, Dwarf, Gnome, Tauren, Lilties, and Trolls walking, running or strolling down the busy city. In Sector 3 a small city with an average-sized population that consists of apartments, houses, and commercial buildings there is an 800 square foot buildings. The building is a gym and inside of it a sixty-two years old tall with a broad and a large build muscular structure anthro-wolf male standing at 6 feet 2 inches tall with a short spiky silver mohawk mane of fur that covers his back and sweeps over his head pointing backward and with green eyes was punching a punching-bag. His name is Cid Cooper a former veteran of the Gaia Empire who became a full-time trainer in his role as a professional fighter and he is also the owner of the gym itself. He is a muscular elder anthro wolf male with a light-grey fur all over his body with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tail while he has a fur coming out of his chin, and he was shirtless wearing only a black shorts with a pair of black-fingerless combat gloves and silver studs in his two ears.

Cid was punching the punching-bag as he grumbled under his breath, he brought his fists to the bag as his punches were gaining strength with each hit as he swung ruthlessly at the punching bag, feeling nothing when the chains holding it up rattled furiously in return. He was panting as he was brutally attacking the punching-bag and grinding his teeth as he continues attacking the punching-bag. He slammed another punch to the punching-bag one last time before he reached out and caught the bag which the bag stilled to a stop and the chains rattling in protest, and he was left in the stillness, save for the harshness of his breathing that shook him with every intake. He looked at the punching-bag for a moment as his chest moved up and down with each heavy breath that he took, and after he recovers his breath, he got into a battle position, preparing to continue with his training. But just as he threw the first hit to the punching-bag, he was interrupted when he heard the door slam open, and he glanced to see that the person who just enters was no other than his former apprentice Malia Farron who is a female Burmecian who stands approximately at 6 feet and 1½ inches tall with a upperback-length green-hair, turquoise-blue eyes with a slender curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed body with grey-fur around her body.

Malia was wearing a sky-blue sleeveless leather-jacket and a sleeveless V-neck white-tank top that reveal her midriff under it while she is also wearing a sky-blue jeans and sky-blue fingerless leather gloves. Though Cid's heart raced as he looked at Malia utterly bewildered for a moment, he quickly plastered a smile on his face as he turned around to face Malia who was coming toward him with a smile on her face while carrying a bag.

"Hey, Malia..." He casually said still panting a little as he looked at Malia utterly bewildered for a moment before he quickly plastered a smile on his face, "Good to see you." He said as he stared at her as she then stops in front of him still smiling at him.

"Hey, Cid." Malia answered with a smile on her face before she looks around and sees that the gym was surprisingly empty, "Am I too early?" She asked as she then looks at Cid who chuckled.

"Actually, they all called saying they wouldn't make it here in time..." Cid explained while he was scratching the back of his neck but he keeps his smile, "So I think it's only gonna be you and me today."

Malia makes a small chuckle and Cid looked at Malia to see that her body was a slender yet well-toned figure, particularly in her midriff, giving her some slight abs showing that her body was slender but fit, which was, after all, expected from one of the strongest people on the galaxy. The sixty-two years old male wolf found himself especially enthralled by the thirty-two ears old female Burmecian. Malia was looking drop-dead gorgeous with her slender yet fit body, her hair tied up in a ponytail, her flat stomach with a slight of abs on it. Cid felt the blood rush to his face, he always has a very obvious crush on her ever since she was seventeen years old when she was enlisted in the empire while he was forty-seven years old, but due to their ages cap, he decides to not go along with his feelings and ignore them for all these years.

Malia is a very gentle and caring young woman who has a strong will and refuses to accept any vulnerabilities and trains extensively to become one of the deadliest warriors in the galaxy, she also detests conflict and rather settles things in a peaceful manner, but despite this, as a member of the Gaia Empire, she is a powerful fighter, willing to kill her enemies if it is necessary. Cid felt the blood rush to his face, trying desperately to not stare too much until he was snapped out of his light trance by the young woman's voice.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Malia asked getting his attention as she was staring into him with a smile on her face.

"Sure." Cid replied as he crossed his arms over his chest, "What's on your mind?"

"I want to have a sparring match with you." Malia directly said.

Cid looked at her as he was surprised, "Really?" He asked and Malia nodded, "Not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?"

Malia shrugged, "I just miss the fun I used to have fighting you during our training."

Cid chuckled, "It was fun for you?"

Malia chuckled too, "You never fought to kill me."

Cid makes a small laugh, "Good point."

"So, you wanna spar with me or not?" Malia asked as she was smirking at Cid, "I've improved so much over the years, now I want to know who'll win!" She said as she was definitely enthusiastic about the prospect of clashing with her old mentor.

Cid chuckled, "Alright then..." He said smirking at Malia, "You got yourself a sparring match." He said, "But don't expect me to go easy on you..." He said still smirking, "I want to see your full potential during a fight, so..." He said, "I will not lower myself in order to accommodate your lack of skills. Understood?"

Malia chuckled as she smirked, "I won't let you down teacher." She said as she and Cid shake hands, "But first..." She said, "Let me prepare." She said before she turned around, "I meet you at the ring." She said before she walked toward the locker rooms.

Cid watched Malia disappearing into the locker rooms, and then he walked toward a ring where he waits for Malia to return. After waiting for a couple of minutes, Malia appears wearing now a blue sports-bra and blue short shorts with a pair of blue combat fingerless gloves. They both walked over to the floor-ring and once they enter into the ring they moved into position facing each other with a confident grin on their faces.

"Ready?" Cid asked.

Malia nodded, "As I'll ever be."

The two stood across from each other keeping their distances anxious to see how much the other improved, so they both took their battle stance before they circled each other waiting for one of them to make the first move. Malia made the first move and dashed towards Cid and threw a punch in his direction. Cid was shocked by her speed and barely dodged before he came around with a spin kick. Malia ducked under and quickly hop away and then went for several fist strikes, but Laguna managed to move out of her reach before he came back and through a straight punch at her. Malia caught his arm, rolled backward, taking him off of his feet, and tossed him across the ring. Cid quickly stood up to his feet before Malia delivered a punch but he ducked and instantly caught her arm wrist and threw her to the side. Hitting the ring, Malia groaned but she also quickly stood to her feet and went for another kick and punch, but Laguna dodged them and kept doing so until he waited for the proper attack she was waiting for.

Cid finally found it when Malia delivered a punch, but he dodges and instantly grabbed her wrist and arm, flipped her over his shoulder, and pinned both arms behind her, "Come on, Malia! That was so weak. You can do better than that!" He said as he chuckled evilly and whispered on Malia's ear, "If you hold back during an actual fight then your attacker will have its way with you."

Malia groaned and managed to get herself to a seated position before she managed to jump and throw her body weight to flip Cid over and release herself. Cid rolled along the ring and got up just in time but suddenly the female Burmecian delivers a powerful punch to his face and the anthro-wolf staggered as the blow slightly dizzying him. Malia quickly swung and hit him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him and her other fist followed, hitting him in the face again, stunning him as a wave of frustration burst through her but she was focused as she was in a fighting stance. Cid recover and smirked as Malia's powerful fist was too quick to avoid and he likes it, he then stood up before he got into his fighting stance as his hands clenched into fists as he ready himself to continue.

The two stood a few paces away, each dropping into a fighting stance before they both traded a few punches and kicks, none reaching their quarry. Each of them was quick and light on their feet and was able to block or dodge any strikes that came into their airspace. Malia threw a powerful kick directly toward Cid's head, but Cid stepped back quickly and ducked from her kick and he delivers a powerful punch in her stomach catching Malia off guard. Cid's punch made Malia stumble a few steps but she quickly recovers and then, she charged at Cid and then shot up into the air. As she sailed down, she extended one of her legs aimed for Cid's head. Cid immediately raised his forearms, blocking the kick instantly, and Malia landed back on the ground. Only a fraction of a second later, one of Cid's lightning-fast punches whizzed right towards her head.

Thankfully, Malia was able to duck out of the way of his punch, the blindingly fast punch whizzing a centimeter away from her skull only hitting a patch of her hair sticking out from under her beret. Malia didn't waste another second and kicked again, this time low from her crouching position. Amazingly, Cid was able to move out of the way just as her kick sliced through where his legs were standing a fraction of a second before. Malia stood up, and Cid took the opportunity to jab forward with his punch, but Malia was able to hop out just in time to dodges the punch just a millisecond before it would've impacted the temple of her head, she then charged at Cid and then flipped her body backward up into the air and wrapped her thighs around Cid's head.

Malia spent a second tightening the strong grip on his head, his face squarely pressing into her crotch, before pulling down hard with her body weight and powerful thighs, flipping Cid's body up into the air and then back down towards the ground. Cid quickly stood up and smirked at Malia. Cid stood up and then both him and Malia got into fighting position for the third time, and then they moved at each other again. Cid threw a right hook, but Malia ducked under and came back with an uppercut. Cid had to backpedal to avoid the punch and Malia didn't let up as she was punching and kicking three times. Each time forcing Cid back as he was forced to walk backward, so he quickly punched back. The female Burmecian blocked the powerful punch of Cid, but she was still tossed backward, but she manages to flip one hundred and eighty degrees before she landed safely back on her feet with some distance away from Cid himself.

Malia quickly charged toward Cid, and thrust her leg up, aiming for Cid's midsection, but Cid quickly hopped right over the kick and Malia to land on her other side. Malia flipped around and landed on the ground safely. Then the two of them stood a few paces away, each dropping into a fighting stance again before Cid chuckled and Malia looks at him confused.

"Wanna call it a draw?" Cid asked as he slowly walked toward Malia holding his chest while they were both panting hard.

"Sure, I'm good with that." Malia responded as she held her hand out and Cid took it before shacked it.

They both left the ring and walked toward a 5 Gallons Cold Water Dispenser, so they could drink cold water after they sparring match before they both sat on one of the benches while drinking their water.

"You know? I haven't actually had a good spar like that in a while." Cid said as he stated at Malia with a smile on his face as Malia was looking back at him, "Let's do it again sometime."

"Of course, I will love to try it again." Malia said also smiling.

Then they both heard the door slam open, so they both glanced to see that the rest of the people began to appear. Cid sipped at his drink until it was empty and stood up from the bench before he looked at Malia who was looking back at him back.

"Well, I must go and do my duty as a teacher." Cid said before he threw the empty cup to the trash, "You should register with the rest of the group." He said and Malia nodded, "Well, see you later."

Malia smile while watching the male anthro wolf walking away before she stood up from the bench and threw the empty cup to the trash before she walked toward the group.

~ **The End **~


End file.
